


Donna Stays: The Beast Below

by Coolartist1110



Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s05e02 The Beast Below, Episode: s05e02 The Beast Below, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: Original Transcription: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-2.htmWe've got Donna and Amy both on the TARDIS now. Let's see how Eleven and Amy's first trip changes with the addition of another firey redhead?
Relationships: Donna Noble & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beast Below

**[Class room]**

(A city is flying through space, stuck on the back of a giant shell with a Union Flag painted on it. The skyscrapers have illuminated names down their sides - Yorkshire, Devon, Kent, Essex. The second R in Surrey is broken. The school bell is ringing for end of classes. The children file out except for one red-headed boy who is still sitting at his desk. The Auto-teacher is praising them as they pass.)

COMPUTER: Well done, Mabel. Well done, Alfie. Good girl, Tabitha. Very well done, Ranjit. Good girl, Chloe. Well done, Ben. Well done, Mandy.

(It is the little boy's turn.)

COMPUTER: Bad boy, Timmy.

(The head on the Auto-teacher turns around from a smiling face to a frowning one.)

COMPUTER: Zero.

**[By the lift]**

MANDY: You got a zero, didn't you?

TIMMY: Yeah? So?

MANDY: You'll have to walk home then.

TIMMY: Walk to London? That's twenty decks!

MANDY: You can't ride a Vator with a zero. You know what happens. You'll get sent below.

(A man in a black cloak, with a clock key on a string around his neck, stops Timmy getting in the lift. He is a Winder, apparently.)

MANDY: I'll wait for you.

(The lift doors close. They look like tube train doors, and the logo above them is London Underground. Timmy gets into the next lift.)

**[Lift]**

(There is an Automaton here too, like the Auto-teacher in the classroom. The cast list says that these are called Smilers.)

SMILER: Welcome to Vator Verse, sponsored by McLintock's Candy Burgers. TIMMY: London, please.

(A little girl appears on a small screen at the back of the lift.)

GIRL [on screen]: A horse and a man, above, below. One has a plan, but both must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath. One has a smile, and one has teeth.

(The Smiler head turns from smile to frown.)

GIRL [on screen]: Though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below.

(The lift starts to drop very fast. Timmy goes to the intercom.)

TIMMY: Help! Help me!

(The lift stops at floor 0 and the floor opens up over a long drop. The Smiler face turns from frown to angry scowl. Timmy falls through the bottom of the lift with a scream.)

**[Tardis]**

(Amy is floating in space, with the Doctor holding on to her ankle from the open door of the Tardis.)

AMY [OC]: My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had two imaginary friends. Last night was the night before my wedding.

DOCTOR: Come on, Pond.

AMY [OC]: And my imaginary friends came back.

(The Doctor pulls Amy back inside the Tardis. Donna’s smiling at them, happy to see Amy’s enjoying herself.)

DOCTOR: Now do you believe me?

AMY: Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! WOO! What are we breathing?

DOCTOR: I've extended the air shell. We're fine.

(They are above the city in space.)

DOCTOR: Now that's interesting.

DONNA: What’s interesting? I better not be missing anything!

DOCTOR: There’s a city down here, Donna. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations.

(The Doctor runs back to the console and the doors close.)

DONNA/AMY [OC]: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Migrating to the stars.

DONNA/AMY [OC]: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Isn't that amazing?

DONNA/AMY [OC]: Doctor!

(He has shut Amy outside. Donna gives him a look. The Doctor gives an embarrassed smile and helps Amy back in.)

DOCTOR: Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. 

DONNA: Is there a metal Chiswick there too, do you think?

DOCTOR: Chiswick, London, all of it! Right there on that ship! No, that's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home.

DONNA: They’re in space and all they want to do is shop? It really is Britain, isn’t it?

AMY: Can we go out and see?

DOCTOR: Course we can. But first, there's a thing.

AMY: A thing?

DOCTOR: An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets.

(Donna laughs VERY loudly.)

DOCTOR: What?!

DONNA:  _ You _ ?  _ Never getting involved _ ? 

DOCTOR: Ok, fine. Amy, we only get involved when  _ absolutely  _ necessary.

DONNA: Or when people need our help.

DOCTOR: Yes, also when people need help. 

DONNA: Or when he feels like intervening anyway.

DOCTOR: Or when I feel like-OI!

(Amy and Donna laugh. An image of Mandy waiting by the lifts is on the scanner.)

DOCTOR: Ooo, that's interesting.

AMY: I don’t think I could handle being all detached and cold, like some kind of wildlife documentary. Letting the wounded cub die while you film. 

DONNA: You won’t have to. Here’s  _ my  _ “Thing One:” If you feel like you need to act, then  _ act _ .

AMY: Even if it’s like, stopping the assasination of Lincoln or something?

DONNA: No, that’s this thing called a “fixed point.” I don’t quite understand those. Could you explain, Doctor?

AMY: Doctor?

(Amy and Donna notice The Doctor’s gone. Amy sees the Doctor on the scanner, speaking to the weeping Mandy, and beckons for Donna to come look.)

DONNA: What’s he doing out there?

AMY: Doctor, where are you?

(He gestures for Amy and Donna to join him. Amy runs out the door before Donna can say something. She was going to tell Amy that she still wasn’t dressed. Donna rolls her eyes and follows.)

**[London Market]**

TANNOY: Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored.

AMY: I'm in the future. 

DONNA: Yes you are!

AMY: Like hundreds of years in the future. 

DOCTOR: That’s correct!

AMY: I've been dead for centuries.

DONNA: I find it’s best not to think about that sort of thing. 

DOCTOR: Well, you're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?

DONNA: Wrong?

AMY: What's wrong?

DOCTOR: Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?

DONNA: I can think of one thing.

(Donna’s honestly just waiting for Amy to notice that she’s still not dressed.)

AMY: Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles.

DOCTOR: Says the girl in the nightie.

DONNA:  _ There  _ it is!

AMY: Oh my God, I'm in my nightie.

(The Doctor “hehs.” Donna chuckles, but pats Amy on the back.)

DONNA: Don’t worry about it. Just walk with confidence, and nobody’ll notice.

DOCTOR: Both of you, come on, look around you. Actually look.

TANNOY: London Market is a crime-free zone.

DONNA: “Crime-free?” That sets off alarm bells.

DOCTOR: Good. You’re on the right track. Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me.

(He takes a pint glass of water from a table.)

DONNA: You can’t just walk away after dropping a bombshell like that on us!

MAN: What are you doing?

(And puts it on the floor. He looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table.)

DOCTOR: Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. 

DONNA: Smooth, Spaceman. Very believable. 

DOCTOR: Hush, you. Now, where was I?

AMY: Why did you just do that with the water?

DOCTOR: Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. 

DONNA: Heh! Understatement of the Twenty-Ninth Century.

DOCTOR: Police state. Do you see it yet?

AMY: Where?

DOCTOR: There.

(The weeping Mandy, all alone.)

DONNA: That poor girl! We’re not just leaving her all by herself, are we? Where are her parents, anyway?!

DOCTOR: We’re not leaving her. C’mon, you two.

(The Doctor goes to her, followed by Amy and Donna, and a Winder watches them.)

**[Tower]**

(A field telephone rings. A thin faced man answers whilst watching the Doctor on a screen.)

HAWTHORNE: Are you sure?

**[London Market]**

(The Winder is using a red Telephone kiosk to report in.)

PETER: Saw it myself.

**[Tower]**

PETER [OC]: Are you going to tell her?

HAWTHORNE: We're under orders to tell her.

**[London Market]**

HAWTHORNE [OC]: Well done. Keep tabs on him.

**[State apartments]**

(A woman in a long red cloak is sitting on the floor with her back towards us, in front of an array of glasses of water and a lit chandelier. Her mobile phone rings.)

HAWTHORNE [OC]: Sorry to interrupt. There's been a sighting. London block, Oxford Street. A man.

(We focus on a white mask by her feet.)

LIZ: Did he do the thing?

HAWTHORNE [OC]: Apparently.

LIZ: I'll have a look on the monitors.

**[London Market]**

(Instead of what originally happens, with the Doctor and Amy just sitting on a bench, this conversation takes place as they’re walking to Mandy.)

AMY: One little girl crying. So?

DONNA:  _ So _ ? If we had ignored the “one little girl” outside the Tardis, you wouldn’t be here right now, would you?  _ Everyone  _ matters.

AMY: Point taken.

DOCTOR: She’s crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that.

AMY: Are you a parent?

(Donna shrugs. She doesn’t know, honestly.)

DOCTOR: Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. 

DONNA: That’s  _ awful _ ! Just leaving a child there to cry...if I meet  _ her  _ parents we’re gonna have a  _ long talk  _ about how to raise a child.

(The Doctor likes hearing that from Donna. After all, it’s the way she cares about  _ everyone  _ that makes him enjoy her company so much.)

DOCTOR: Since they are, very wrongly, not helping her, it must be something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state.

DONNA: Oooh!

DOCTOR: Now you’ve got it.

(A Smiler watches Mandy get into a lift just as the three travelers get to Mandy.)

DONNA: No no no, we missed her! 

AMY: Where'd she go?

DOCTOR: Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes.

DONNA: You bumped into her on purpose just to get her wallet? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a pickpocket.

DOCTOR: Ah, but you  _ do  _ know better. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere.

(The Doctor gives Amy a colourful wallet.)

AMY: But they're just things.

DONNA: When you’re travelling with The Doctor, nothing is “just a thing.” 

DOCTOR: Excellent advice, you should remember that, Amy. Those not-just-things, they’re clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?

DONNA:  _ After  _ we make sure she’s doing ok. 

DOCTOR: Right.

AMY: No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed.

DOCTOR: It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour.

DONNA: You’re not coming?

DOCTOR: No, I’m not. 

AMY: What are you going to do?

DOCTOR: What I always do. Stay out of trouble. 

(Donna basically goes -_-.)

DOCTOR: Badly.

AMY: So is this how it works, Doctor? You try to not interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?

DONNA: Sounds right to me.

DOCTOR: Pretty apt description.

(The Doctor tries to go off, but Donna pulls him back for a second.)

DONNA: Don’t do anything too stupid, Space Boy.

DOCTOR: Will do.

(The Doctor leaves.)

**[Deck 207]**

(Amy and Donna leave footprints in the dirt of Dean Street. Donna and Amy go down a path, and Amy is waiting for them.)

MANDY: You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace.

DONNA: I’m sorry, honey, but we were worried about you. You were crying.

MANDY: It’s not your problem.

(Donna is slightly offended, but figures that Mandy doesn’t want to talk.)

DONNA: Kids...

(Donna remembers the plan. She nudges Amy to remind her of the wallet.)

AMY: You dropped this.

MANDY: Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me.

(Mandy goes forward, and the redheads follow.)

AMY: What's that?

MANDY: There's a hole. We have to go back.

AMY: A what? A hole?

DONNA: What could make a hole on a spaceship like this? Knowing my track record...nothing good.

(Right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign.)

MANDY: Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?

(Amy is moving the barriers to the hole out of the way.)

DONNA: Good question. Amy, be careful! You might fall!

AMY: Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign.

(Donna’s worried about the newbie, but she goes along with Amy’s plan.)

AMY: What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?

(The workman's hut is padlocked.)

MANDY: Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it.

DONNA: Sounds like the Doctor was right. Er, don’t tell him I said that.

AMY: No worries, I won’t. Not supposed to talk bout what?

MANDY: Below.

AMY: And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn.

(Amy picks the lock with a hairpin as Donna watches from behind her. They’re both being watched by a Smiler.)

MANDY: You sound Scottish.

AMY: I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere.

MANDY: No. They wanted their own ship.

DONNA: Hah!

AMY: Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes.

MANDY: So, how did you get here?

(The Smiler changes to a Frowner.)

AMY: Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy.

MANDY: Your boyfriend?

DONNA:  _ Finally _ , somebody else gets confused as his girlfriend.

MANDY: People think you and him are dating? He’s way too young for you.

DONNA: OI! Even if I wanted that sort of thing, which I obviously  _ don’t _ , he’s the older one!

AMY: Oh.

MANDY: What?

AMY: Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind.

DONNA: So  _ that’s  _ your “stuff” you need to be back on time for! Congratulations.

AMY: Thanks.

MANDY: Married?

AMY: Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely.

MANDY: When?

AMY: Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did? 

DONNA: I almost got married once. Guy from work named Lance. He turned out to be working with a giant spider to try and kill me, but that’s not important. What I’m trying to say is I know how nervous someone can get before a wedding. Do you need to talk?

(Amy hesitates. She almost says yes, but her lockpicking is working.)

AMY: Hey, hey. Result! Coming?

MANDY: No!

AMY: Suit yourself.

DONNA: Probably for the best. This could get dangerous. 

AMY: You scared?

DONNA: Please. I’ve had to deal with creatures living in your shadow. This is nothin’.

(The Frowner turns to a Scowler.)

MANDY: Stop! You mustn't do that!

(Donna and Amy go inside the workman's hut, which is pulsing with red light. Amy finds a wind-up torch.)

DONNA: Nice find.

AMY: Thanks.

(Amy winds up the torch. Donna covers her mouth as if she might puke.)

AMY: Oh, my God. That's weird. 

DONNA: Yeah, pretty  _ weird _ !

AMY: That's-

(A tentacle lashes at Amy, frightening her. Donna grabs Amy’s arm and pulls her outside the hut.)

DONNA: Come on! We’ve got to tell the Doctor!

(Donna and Amy find themselves surrounded by Winders.)

DONNA: Who the hell are you?! 

(One points his ring at Donna, the other points a ring at Amy. The rings emit a gas and they both pass out.)

**[Engine room]**

(The Doctor climbs down a ladder and starts feeling the walls.)

DOCTOR; Can't be.

(He scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. The woman is wearing her mask now.)

LIZ: The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?

DOCTOR: You know me?

LIZ: Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass.

DOCTOR: Who says I see anything?

LIZ; Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?

DOCTOR: No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was

BOTH: No engine at all.

DOCTOR: But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. I saw it.

LIZ: The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly.

DOCTOR: How?

LIZ: I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friends are safe. This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!

(The womanhands over a tracking device and turns to leave.)

DOCTOR: Who are you? How do I find you again?

LIZ: I am Liz Ten, and I will find you.

**[Voting cubicle]**

(Amy wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler. Donna, in another room identical to the one Amy’s in, also wakes up. If this was actually shot, it would cut back and forth between the two rooms. I’ll indicate it, don’t worry. Amy looks around, confused. Donna looks around for a second, then does what she does best.)

DONNA: OI! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!

(Cut to Amy’s situation.)

COMPUTER: Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. 

(Cut to Donna.)

COMPUTER: Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. 

DONNA: I  _ wish  _ I  _ didn’t find it _ !

COMPUTER: The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. 

DONNA: If I wanted a history lesson, I would’ve stayed with the Doctor. LET ME OUT OF HERE!

(Back to Amy.)

COMPUTER: Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and six.

AMY: Shut up.

COMPUTER: Marital status, unknown.

MORGAN [on screen]: You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know.

(Back to Donna.)

DONNA: No, I’m here because I was  _ kidnapped _ ! 

MORGAN [on screen]: When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. 

DONNA: I’M ALREADY PROTESTING! I DON’T NEED TO PRESS SOME BUTTON TO TELL YOU THAT!

(Back to Amy.)

MORGAN [on screen]: If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. 

(Back to Donna.)

DONNA: I’ve had my mind wiped enough for one lifetime, thank you. “We hope that you will accept the situation.” Is that what everyone here’s doin’? Just pretending like nothing’s wrong?! 

(Back to Amy.)

MORGAN [on screen]: Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls.

(This would be some sort of split screen, showing both Amy and Donna’s reaction to what they see. The presentation is fast, and leaves Amy reeling. Donna sheds a tear. When Amy presses Forget, Donna presses Protest. Once that button is pressed, we no longer know what is happening on Donna’s end. The screen on Amy’s end displays Message Waiting. Play.)

AMY [on screen]: This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find Donna and the Doctor and get them back to the Tardis. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!

(The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside, then the Doctor bounces in.)

AMY [on screen]: Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real.

DOCTOR: Amy?

AMY [on screen]: You've got to find Donna and the Doctor-

(Amy turns off the message.)

DOCTOR: What have you done?

(Cut to a little after this interaction.)

DOCTOR: I can’t find Donna on my handy little device, but I found you. That’s interesting, that’s very interesting…

AMY: Where do you think she is?

DOCTOR: Well, more than likely she was taken to another voting booth, one just like this. And do you know what Donna does better than anybody else I know?

AMY: No.

(The Doctor points to the button labelled “protest.”)

DOCTOR: Protest. You picked to forget, she picked to protest, and that means she goes wherever the other protesters go. We’ll find her there.

AMY: Aren’t you worried about her?

DOCTOR: Worried? Yes. Sort of. But  _ another  _ thing she does very well is survive. Take care of herself. We quickly investigate here, then we go after her.

AMY: Alright, if you say so. So, if we’re investigating...mind telling me how my memory got wiped? 

(The Doctor scans a device in the ceiling.)

DOCTOR: Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes.

AMY: But why would I choose to forget?

MANDY: Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button.

DOCTOR: Did you?

MANDY; I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years.

DOCTOR: And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action. Oh, she’s gonna have a field day with this one...

MANDY: How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me.

AMY: It played for me.

DOCTOR: The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human.

AMY: Why not? You look human.

DOCTOR: No, you look Time Lord. We came first.

AMY: So there are other Time Lords, yeah?

DOCTOR: No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government.

(The Doctor hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him and Amy inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop.)

DOCTOR: Say wheee!

AMY: AAAAA!

(Outside, the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty.)

**[Outside Voting Cubicle 330C]**

(Mandy turns to see the masked woman.)

LIZ: It's all right, love.

(She removes her mask.)

LIZ: It's only me.

**[Waste disposal]**

(The Doctor drops down a chute into what appears to be organic waste. Amy follows a few moments later with a scream.)

DOCTOR: Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel.

AMY: Where are we?

DOCTOR: Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave.

AMY: It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!

DOCTOR: Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship.

DONNA [OC]: DOCTOR? 

(Amy and the Doctor turn to see Donna rushing toward them, running through all the gunk. The Doctor smiles, happy to see his companion safe. Donna’s understandably miffed.)

DOCTOR: Donna, there you are!

AMY: Guess you were right.

DONNA: We’re in a RUBBISH HEAP!

DOCTOR: I know!

DONNA: I’m  _ covered  _ in this stuff!

DOCTOR: Yes, you are!

DONNA: And so are you!

DOCTOR: Yes, I am!

(Donna punches the Doctor’s arm, but she’s relieved to see he and Amy are ok, too.)

DONNA: Doctor, there’s something you need to know about this place. It’s-

(Amy, following her recording’s advice, decides to distract the Doctor.)

AMY: Doctor! C’mere, the floor is all...moist!

DOCTOR: Is it? Let me see.

DONNA: But Doctor-

DOCTOR: Tell me all about it later. Right now, we need to find out where we are.

(Donna sighs but agrees that the more pressing matter is to find a way out of their current situation. She and the Doctor go to where Amy is.)

AMY: The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed.

DOCTOR: All this food it’s like it’s for feeding something. But feeding what, though?

AMY: It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy.

(Donna also touches the floor, and immediately moves her hand back and cringes.)

DONNA: EUGH! That’s it, I’m gonna throw up...

(A distance animal noise.)

DOCTOR: Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So.

AMY: It's a what?

DONNA: Doctor...what do you mean  _ not a floor _ ?

DOCTOR: The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Especially you, Donna. Please don’t hurt me. Go omm.

AMY: Omm.

DONNA: Omm?

DOCTOR: It's a tongue.

DONNA: I’m sorry,  _ WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME _ ?!

AMY: A tongue?

DOCTOR: A tongue. A great big tongue.

AMY: This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?

DONNA: We’re in a mouth.  _ WE’RE INSIDE A MOUTH. WE’RE GONNA BE EATEN ALIVE! _

DOCTOR: No, not eaten alive. But a mouth! Yes, yes, yes. Hey, on the plus side, roomy.

AMY: How do we get out?

DONNA:  _ YOU BETTER KNOW HOW OR YOU’RE GONNA WISH THIS THING EATS US FIRST! _

DOCTOR: How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. 

DONNA: DO  _ NOT  _ TALK ABOUT STOMACHS RIGHT NOW!

AMY: Doctor, how do we get out?

DOCTOR: Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business.

(There’s a wall of big teeth.)

DONNA: Those are  _ TEETH! _

AMY: We could try, right?

DOCTOR: No, stop, don't move.

(The 'floor' vibrates. Amy and Donna fall down.)

DOCTOR: Too late. It's started.

DONNA:  _ STARTED _ ?!

AMY: What has?

DOCTOR: Swallow reflex.

DONNA: WE REALLY  _ ARE  _ GOING TO DIE! IT’S FINALLY HAPPENED!

AMY: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors.

AMY: Chemo-what?

DOCTOR: The eject button.

AMY: How does a mouth have an eject button?

DOCTOR: Think about it!

DONNA: Oh no. OH NO. NO YOU  _ BLOODY DON’T.  _ DOCTOR, DON’T EVEN  _ THINK- _

(A wave of vomit approaches.)

DOCTOR: Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!

AMY/DONNA: AAAH!

**[Overflow pipe]**

DOCTOR: Good news for both of you: there's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion, but yes, you are covered in sick.

DONNA: I AM GOING TO  _ KILL YOU _ , SPACEMAN!

(Donna lunges at the Doctor, but he swiftly moves out of the way.)

DOCTOR: Donna! Donna! Listen to me. Let’s get out of here first. You can kill me all you want back on the Tardis.

(Donna is still enraged, but she is under control. For now.)

AMY: Where are we?

DOCTOR: Overspill pipe, at a guess.

AMY: Oh, God, it stinks.

DOCTOR: Oh, that's not the pipe.

AMY: Oh. Phew.

DONNA: This is the most absolutely  _ gross  _ situation I have _ ever been in _ .

AMY: Can we get out?

DOCTOR: One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?

(It is a Forget button.)

DONNA: So anyone who protests is thrown into a giant mouth to get eaten, and even if they escape  _ that  _ they’re still forced to forget?! Oh I am  _ LOVING  _ it here on The Starship UK!

DOCTOR: The forgetting, that's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick.

(Two Smiler booths light up.)

DOCTOR: There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?

DONNA: Doctor, that’s what I was going to-

DOCTOR: Later, Donna. I need to say this.

(The Smilers become Frowners.)

DOCTOR: No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. Is that how it works?

(Frowners become Scowlers.)

DOCTOR; Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?

(The booths open and the Smilers step out.)

DONNA: You couldn’t just  _ not  _ get the creepy Exorcist machines mad?

DOCTOR: Oh that’s  _ rich  _ coming from you.

AMY: Doctor?

(Liz steps up between the Doctor and Amy, and shoots the Smilers.)

DOCTOR: Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask.

LIZ: You must be Amy, and you must be Donna. Liz. Liz Ten.

AMY: Hi.

DONNA: Hello. Sorry about the mess.

LIZ: Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave.

DOCTOR: How did you find us?

LIZ: Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?

DONNA: I’m sorry, did you just say you’ve been listening

DOCTOR: You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it.

LIZ: No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject.

DOCTOR: Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?

LIZ: You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot.

DONNA: HAH!

LIZ: I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was.

DOCTOR: Your family?

LIZ: They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move.

**[Sub basement 4]**

LIZ: The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy.

DOCTOR: Liz Ten.

LIZ: Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!

(She turns, they duck, and she shoots the repaired Smilers again.)

LIZ: I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule.

DONNA: I like you already!

**[Corridor]**

DONNA: I can’t believe I’m meeting royalty looking like  _ this _ . 

LIZ: No worries.There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things.

(Tentacles beating at the grating.)

LIZ: Any ideas?

AMY: Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root.

DONNA: That’s right! It tried to attack us.

DOCTOR: It’s exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship.

LIZ: What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving.

(Liz, Donna, and Mandy leave.)

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Oh, Amy. We should never have come here.

AMY [OC]: Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get the Doctor off this ship.

**[Security office]**

HAWTHORNE: Winder division one. Ten has penetrated to the lower levels. Initiate the protocol. God save the Queen.

**[State apartments]**

DOCTOR: Why all the glasses?

LIZ: To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what.

DOCTOR: A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?

LIZ: Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon.

DONNA: I’m so sorry...

DOCTOR: How old were you when you came to the throne?

LIZ: Forty. Why?

AMY: What, you're fifty now? No way.

LIZ: Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps.

DONNA: Mind if you get me that same treatment?

DOCTOR: And you always wear this in public?

LIZ: Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting.

DOCTOR: Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face.

LIZ: Yeah? So what?

DOCTOR: Oh, Liz. So everything.

(A division of Winders enters.)

LIZ: What are you doing? How dare you come in here?

PETER: Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now.

DONNA: But I  _ already know _ about-

LIZ: Why would I do that?

(Peter's head turns to become a Scowler.)

DONNA: AH!

AMY: How can they be Smilers?

DOCTOR: Half Smiler, half human.

LIZ: Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?

PETER: The highest authority, Ma'am.

LIZ: I am the highest authority.

PETER: Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am.

LIZ: Where?

PETER: The Tower, Ma'am.

**[Tower]**

(Amy looks through a grating, where tentacles are flailing.)

AMY: Doctor, where are we?

DOCTOR: The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon.

DONNA: Of course it’s a dungeon. It’s  _ always  _ a dungeon.

HAWTHORNE: Ma'am.

LIZ: Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do.

DOCTOR: There's children down here. What's all that about?

(Donna looks very concernedly at the kids, but they’re ignoring her.)

HAWTHORNE: Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky.

(Donna smacks Hawthorne in the face.)

DONNA: You’ve been feeding  _ innocent people  _ and  _ children  _ to that thing. You’ve been  _ ruling the government  _ from the shadows, and have you even  _ seen  _ the people up there? They’re  _ terrified _ ! Terrified of your smilers, terrified of this creature, and terrified of  _ YOU _ . You should be _ ashamed  _ of yourself.

HAWTHORNE: ...Yes. Yes I should be. 

AMY: You told him. 

HAWTHORNE: Still, you are lucky.

DOCTOR: Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle.

(The top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it.)

LIZ: What's that?

DOCTOR: Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly.

LIZ: Or?

DONNA: The gas pedal.

DOCTOR: That’s right. Starship UK's go faster button. So  _ that’s  _ what you’ve been trying to tell me this whole time.

DONNA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: ...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brushed you off. Not now, not ever. 

DONNA: Just listen to me next time, ya dumbo.

(Donna gives the Doctor a weak smile. She’s not happy about how the Doctor ignored her, but she forgives him.)

LIZ: I don't understand.

DOCTOR: Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear.

(The Doctor sonics a tentacle. They hear a screaming sound. Donna tears up.)

DONNA: That’s...that’s horrible...

LIZ: Stop it. Who did this?

HAWTHORNE: We act on instructions from the highest authority.

LIZ: I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?

DONNA: Well? Go on then!

DOCTOR: Liz. Your mask.

LIZ: What about my mask?

DOCTOR: Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say.

LIZ: Yeah? It's an antique. So?

DOCTOR: Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign.

(Donna and Amy look at each other, concerned.)

LIZ: Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years.

DOCTOR: Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here.

(Two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.)

LIZ: What have you done?

HAWTHORNE: Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us.

LIZ [on screen]: If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision.

(Donna and Amy are heartbroken.)

AMY: I voted for this. Why would I do that?

DOCTOR: Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know.

DONNA: Doctor!

AMY: I don't even remember doing it.

DOCTOR: You did it. That's what counts.

AMY: I'm, I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home.

DONNA:  _ Doctor _ ! 

AMY: Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!

DOCTOR: Yeah, I know. You're only human.

(That does it for Donna.)

DONNA:  _ SHE MADE A MISTAKE, DOCTOR.  _ You’ve made mistakes before, it’s not just humans! 

DOCTOR: Donna-

DONNA:  _ I’m not finished _ . You know who else makes mistakes?  _ ME. I’ve  _ made mistakes. When we first met, I made mistake after mistake after mistake. I didn’t know what was going on! I was just  _ THROWN  _ into this new world of martians and gadgets and  _ GOD KNOWS  _ what else! You didn’t just dump me back home after I made my mistakes. When I met you again, when I decided to go with you, I made more mistakes. You still kept me around. Didn’t  _ Martha  _ make mistakes?  _ Didn’t ROSE make _ -

DOCTOR:  _ THAT IS ENOUGH. _

(Donna’s shocked at his strong reaction.)

DOCTOR: Do  _ NOT  _ bring them into this. You’re right, you all made mistakes. I make mistakes. But this is a mistake I will _ not  _ tolerate. 

DONNA: That’s not-

DOCTOR: Donna, I am trying  _ VERY HARD  _ not to say something to you that I’ll regret for the rest of my lives, so for both our sakes,  _ STOP TALKING. NOW. _

(Donna stops. She rarely, if ever, sees him this mad.)

LIZ: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it.

AMY: That'll be like killing it.

DONNA: You can’t!

DOCTOR: Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more.

LIZ: There must be something we can do, some other way.

DONNA: Like  _ you  _ care,  _ YOUR HIGHNESS _ .

DOCTOR: Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!

(Amy, Donna, and Mandy sit and watch while the Doctor adjusts the machinery. Children enter.)

MANDY: Timmy! 

DONNA: Mandy, sweetie, don’t-

MANDY: It’s ok! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy.

(A tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Amy and Donna watch as she strokes it.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything.

LIZ [on screen]: Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle.

HAWTHORNE [memory]: It won't eat the children.

LIZ [on screen]: The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind.

DOCTOR [OC]: Just me now.

LIZ [OC]: The last of its kind.

AMY [OC]: Is this how it works, Doctor? You try to not interfere with other peoples or planets.

LIZ [OC]: Children screamed.

AMY [OC]: Unless it's children crying.

LIZ [on screen]: The last of its kind.

DOCTOR [memory]: Just me now.

AMY [OC]: Unless there's children crying.

DOCTOR [memory]: Yes.

HAWTHORNE [OC]: It won't eat the children.

LIZ [OC]: Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales.

(Donna notices Amy spacing out.)

DONNA: Amy? Amy are you alright? 

AMY: Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand.

(Amy drags Liz to the voting buttons.)

DONNA:  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING _ ?!

DOCTOR: Amy, no! No!

(And pushes Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button.)

(The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic.)

DOCTOR: Amy, what have you done?

AMY: Nothing at all. Am I right?

HAWTHORNE: We've increased speed.

AMY: Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help.

(Donna smiles widely.)

DONNA: You little genius!

LIZ: It's still here. I don't understand.

AMY: The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.

(Donna’s VERY proud of Amy right now. She smiles at Amy, and then at the Doctor.)

**[Observation deck]**

(Donna and the Doctor look out at the stars. Amy walks up to the Doctor.)

AMY: From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK.

(Amy holds out Liz's mask.)

DOCTOR: Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship.

DONNA: But she  _ didn’t _ , Doctor.

AMY: You could have killed a Star Whale.

DOCTOR: And you saved it. I know, I know.

AMY: Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind.

DONNA: I should’ve known. It was right in front of me...I was just too angry to see it. Good thing you were around, Amy.

(Donna’s very obviously trying to prove to the Doctor that Amy is worth keeping around.

DOCTOR: But you couldn't have known how it would react.

AMY: You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?

(They hug. Donna’s happy.)

AMY: Hey.

DOCTOR: What?

AMY: Gotcha.

DOCTOR: Huh. Gotcha.

(Donna joins in. Group hug.)

**[London market]**

AMY: Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?

DOCTOR: For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. 

DONNA: He’s not very good at goodbyes.

DOCTOR: C’mon, it’s a big day tomorrow.

AMY: Sorry, what?

DOCTOR: Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones.

AMY: You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning?

(Now, Donna knows what Amy’s talking about. She can relate.)

AMY: Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?

DOCTOR: Once, a long time ago.

AMY: What happened?

DOCTOR: Hello.

AMY: Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?

DONNA: I think it is.

**[Tardis]**

AMY: People phone you?

DOCTOR: Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?

(Amy answers the trim phone on the console.)

AMY: Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?

DOCTOR: Which Prime Minister?

AMY: Er, which Prime Minister? The British one.

DOCTOR: Which British one?

DONNA: Couldn’t be Harriet Jones, could it?

DOCTOR: No, definitely not.

AMY: Which British one? Winston Churchill for you.

DONNA: You told me about Victoria and...omitted some things about Elizabeth the First, apparently, but since when do you know  _ Churchill _ ?

DOCTOR: I know everybody. Hello, dear. What's up?

**[War rooms]**

CHURCHILL: Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you.

(There is a shadow of a Dalek on the wall.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: We're on our way.

(The Tardis dematerialises.)

LIZ [OC]: In bed above, we're deep asleep, while greater love lies further deep. This dream must end, this world must know, we all depend on the beast below.

(Starship UK travels on, with a w shaped crack in its side.)


	2. Tardis Tidbits: Donna and 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start calling the little scenes I can't quite fit into the episode "Tardis Tidbits," since they're mostly gonna take place in the Tardis. First, 11 and Donna.

**[Tardis]**

(Amy is cleaning herself off and getting some new clothes to replace her nightie, leaving the Doctor and Donna alone in the console room. The Doctor is walking around, doing his whole lever-pushing button-pressing routine.)

DONNA: Doctor, there's something we need to talk about.

DOCTOR: Talking? I love talking. What is it?

DONNA: Could you stop _prancing around_ you spaceship controls first?

(The Doctor stops using the console and approaches Donna, no longer distracted. Well, as not distracted as the Eleventh Doctor CAN be.)

DOCTOR: There, no more prancing!

DONNA: Good. Alright, so...back on the starship...

DOCTOR: Lots of things happened back on the starship, yes.

DONNA: Yeah, like you goin' absolutely _bonkers_.

(The Doctor looks sort of embarrassed, but mostly ashamed.)

DONNA: You can't just lose your temper like that!

DOCTOR: _You're_ telling _me_ not to lose my temper. There's the pot calling the kettle black.

DONNA: I yell, yes. I'm not denying that. But what I _don't_ do is shout at someone who is just _trying to help you_.

DOCTOR: What she did was wrong. Are you defending her actions?

DONNA: I'm not saying she did the right thing, no. What I _am_ saying is that this poor woman has dreamed of traveling through the stars with you ever since she was _FIVE YEARS_ _OLD_. Then she gets thrown on a ship run like a _police state_ , almost eaten and thrown up by a _space whale_ , and then finds out that the whale has been _tortured_ for centuries! The _last thing_ she needed was for someone to _yell_ at her! I can't seem to recall you ever doing this sort of thing _before_ you died?

DOCTOR: What, yell? I yelled!

DONNA: Would you have yelled at her?

(Silence. This is a moment that really helps Donna realize that the Doctor she knows is...well, he isn't _gone_ , but there's certain aspects she got used to that aren't coming back.

DOCTOR: Who knows, maybe you're rubbing off on me.

DONNA: _WATCH IT_.

(The Doctor sighs.)

DOCTOR: You're right.

DONNA: I know.

DOCTOR: I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have brushed you off when you were trying to _warn me_ about what was going on, and I should probably apologize to her.

DONNA: "Probably?"

DOCTOR: _Definitely_ apologize to her.

DONNA: That's better.

DOCTOR: Donna Noble. Keeping me polite. Someone to stop me.

DONNA: Yeah. I guess I'm doin' a pretty good job at that, aren't I?

DOCTOR: As always. Oh, and I'm sorry about the...y'know.

DONNA: You mean you're sorry that I got thrown up by a space whale today?

DOCTOR: Yes. That.

(Donna sighs.)

DONNA: It's fine.

DOCTOR: Really?

DONNA: No, not really. You owe me for this.

DOCTOR: Right. Owe you. Owe you what?

DONNA: ...I'll think about it.


	3. Tardis Tidbits: Donna and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just a scene that I feel would fit this episode, but wouldn't actually fit in time-wise.

**[Tardis]**

(Amy's cleaning herself up from all the vomit and food she had to wade through. Donna, who has just talked with the Doctor, comes in to join her.)

DONNA: Mind if I get this muck off me?

AMY: Oh, no, go ahead.

DONNA: I've gotta say, after all I've been through, _that_ was the most _awful-smelling_ thing I've ever had to go through. And I had to be on a planet with the whole lot of Ood. Oods? Not sure which is plural. They smell like squid. And they were _everywhere_.

(Amy laughs.)

DONNA: They were all lovely though, don't get me wrong. Teaches you not to judge based on how someone smells.

AMY: Honestly? Pretty good lesson.

(There's some awkward silence.)

DONNA: Are you feeling ok?

AMY: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing hurts, except maybe my dignity.

DONNA: No, I mean...emotionally. He really yelled...

(Amy is a little sad.)

AMY: It hurt a lot to hear that, but...I think I'm ok. He was mad and he said something he didn't mean to say. At least, I think he didn't.

DONNA: He didn't.

AMY: Good. I do that sometimes too.

DONNA: Don't we all...still taking it all in?

AMY: Actually, I think this lil' trip helped me out. It's like jumping into the pool instead of slowly wading in. Ya just jump right in!

DONNA: Glad to hear it. Now, about your wedding?

(Now _that's_ a topic Amy doesn't feel like talking about.)

AMY: Yeah?

DONNA: Who's the lucky guy?

AMY: Rory. Rory Williams. You met him.

DONNA: Oh, the nurse friend of yours!

AMY: That's him!

DONNA: He was sweet, from what I could tell. Like I said, I almost married a man who wanted to kill me, so I'm just making sure your life isn't on the line.

AMY: Pff. Not Rory. I've known him since we were kids. He'd never hurt a fly! That's something spiders do. So he's not a spider-guy. Or working with a spider. Probably.

(Amy's pretty obviously nervous.)

DONNA: I know weddings can be nerve-wracking, Amy, but...Don't be afraid of marrying, ok? If you and Rory really love each other, then you'll be able to be something _wonderful_ together.

AMY: ...Thanks, Donna.

(Donna smiles.)

AMY: Oh, one more thing! Don't tell the Doctor about this. Not until I tell him.

DONNA: Alright, but you should _really_ let him know. He'd hate to miss your wedding.

AMY: Yeah! Of course. Right. Tell him. I'll get right on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job with this episode. The next one is an episode I actually haven't seen before, so there's that. I'll get around to it when I get around to it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
